


Drowning

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony hurts (Jarvis helps) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Issues, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Now with a Russian translation, POV Tony Stark, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, mentions of torture, water boarding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Drowning.Tony was drowning.He was drowning and nobody would help,could help.He was drowning until he wasn’t anymore.-“Thank you for being there for me.” --“I’m always going to be there for you, Sir.”-
Relationships: Tony Stark & JARVIS
Series: Tony hurts (Jarvis helps) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605337
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I’m back again. Did you miss me?  
> I have written three fanfics in two days, and I kid you not I bled a little the other day because of the writing. I didn’t know that could happen and I was a little concerned but I couldn’t stop myself either so here we are.  
> Did I mention that I’m still salty about Jarvis dying in age of Ultron. I know that it happened a while ago but still, I like Friday but Jarvis is just Jarvis.  
> Anyway, here is my newest fanfic, I hope you’ll like it.
> 
> RUSSIAN TRANSLATION:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8995115  
> Done by the lovely Питер Старкер

Drowning.

Tony was drowning. 

He was drowning in a cave, a cave in Afghanistan where nobody would ever find him.  
He was drowning and nobody would help,  
could help.  
He was drowning until he wasn’t anymore.  
He felt himself being pulled out of the water, gasping for the crisp air suddenly surrounding him.  
He was prepared to go under again, at least that was what he tried to tell himself. But he wasn’t, wasn’t prepared and he wasn’t being pushed under either.  
No, instead he wasn’t in the water anymore, he was lying in grass, how had he come here, had he flown here?  
Where was he?  
He didn’t know, and really he didn’t care, as he desperately tried to fill his lunds with the needed oxygen, he took a deep breath, and then another, fully concentrated on a task that should be so easy, a task that was so essential but he couldn’t really. 

-breath-

The arc-reactor stopped that,  
Tony could never fully breath, never as deep as he wanted. 

”Sir? Sir, you are in Wales near Cardiff, it is the sixth of May 2012.  
Everything is alright, you aren’t in Afghanistan, everything is fine.“ 

A voice said that, but there was nobody to connect. He knew that voice, that was Jarvis.  
Slowly Tony‘s memories returned and he realized that he hadn’t been drowning. Well he had been for a few seconds when he went into panic mode, but he hadn’t actually been about to die. 

They had been in a battle, the Avengers and Tony fighting a giant Kraken or something and one of his tentacles had hit him and damaged the suit.  
In the same motion, he had been pushed under water and a small leak in the suit had let a couple of liters of water into his suit, and he was out. 

Full blown panic attack out. But everything was fine now- 

”Jarvis? What about the others? Am I needed back there?“ 

”No Sir, they have successfully captured and sedated the giant kraken, the Captain however has asked me to let you know that you are required back for the debriefing.” 

Tony sighed, this was going to be fun. They didn’t know why he had disappeared and the Captain was sure to lecture him now.  
“Jarvis, fly me back, please.”  
He took one last deep breath and in the air they were.  
He dismissed Jarvis’ displeased comments about his health, Jarvis didn’t understand the importance of being a member of the avengers. 

They needed to be a team, the strongest one they could possibly be,  
to fight whatever there it was he saw on the other side of the void. Sure they weren’t friends,  
but such things could be ignored in favor of the earths well being. 

They reached the base soon enough, and down to the common area he was. There, five serious looking team members awaited him.  
“Tony, where have you been? We could have needed you, this is so irresponsible, Tony! What happened?”  
They all shouted over each other, something Tony really didn’t like.  
Natasha started cursing in Russian and Tony was right back at the edge of another panic attack. 

He tried to keep his voice steady, whilst he slowly took a step back into the direction of the elevator. 

“Oh you know, the Kraken hit me,  
the suit was pretty damaged and you had everything under control so I figured I’d be of no use and backed away from the battle.”  
He reached the elevator, finally.  
He pushed a button, and the doors closed immediately, the last thing he heard, a cut off “Ton-“. 

And it was silent,  
wonderful beautiful silence. 

He took another deep breath, almost but not really cringing at the pain that action caused. 

The elevator arrived down at the workshop, and opened the doors with a soft ‘bling’.  
Not caring about his attire,  
he went straight to one of his workbenches and started tinkering with the newest model of his suit. 

He turned on the music to the loudest volume available, trying to turn off the world for a few hours at a time.  
In the early hours of dawn, he finally looked up from his work and lowered his music. 

“Hey Jarvis” 

he whispered, even though he didn’t really know why. 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“Thank you for being there for me.” 

When Jarvis finally answered, he had more love in his voice than an A.I. should probably have;

“I’m always going to be there for you, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> I tried something new here with the way I write, and I’m not entirely sure what to think about it, but here it is and I’m not going to change it now.  
> If you did like it, I would love to get a comment from you. They literally make my day and I’m always interested in your thoughts.  
> Anyway, I’m going to stop now, but you can expect another one tomorrow or on Sunday, for sure.  
> Bye  
> Vio


End file.
